1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data pattern detecting device capable of detecting a specific pattern of data, a semiconductor device including the same, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A data storage device, such as an SSD (Solid State Drive), which includes a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a NAND flash memory device, substitutes for an existing data storage device such as a hard disk.
Efficient use of data storage space is required in data storage devices such as SSDs. For example, when data of a specific pattern (a “patterned data”) is frequently used, only information representing the patterned data is stored instead of storing the patterned data itself. Therefore, the data storage device saves storage space.
The NAND flash memory device may perform read and write operations by units of pages and may perform erase operations in units of blocks. The size of pages is normally 4096 bytes (4 KB), but since the information representing the patterned data is very small, it is possible to save storage space.
Conventionally, an excessive amount of resources is used for detecting patterned data, resulting in degradation of overall data storage device performance. Therefore, a device and a method of detecting patterned data more efficiently are desirable.